


Lessons and Offerings

by Merfilly



Category: FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pips and Crysta each offer a side of life after the battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons and Offerings

"And Zak promised to stop them from ever coming again," Pips told the gathered young fairies. They slowly moved on, knowing that was the end of the story. The older fairy, who remembered the brave battle turned to go, only to find Crysta right there.

"You never tell the after."

Pips sighed. "They're young, like we were."

Crysta shook her head. "It took us so long to heal the damage Hexxus left behind. They should know, in case Zak and his friends are not successful."

"When they're older, Crysta, I will." He smiled at her, but knew she was right. It wasn't fair to any of them to think all went right because of one long battle. They should know all it had taken to fix the world they lived within.

Crysta nodded, then walked away, purposefully moving toward the tree that had grown with her magic, trapping the Hexxus in place. There, she fluttered to the ground, watching the tree for a long time, sending out her song of hope and peace in offering. She came often, refusing to exclude her enemy from the offer of healing. His rejection was ever-present, but it would never stop her from trying.


End file.
